1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical lens, and more particularly to a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lens is crucial to the imaging quality of a camera. The lens is mainly divided into the fixed-focus lens and the zoom lens. The zoom lens, having the feature of adjusting the focal length according to the needs, is convenient to use and has gained a great popularity. However, in terms of design and performance, the existing zoom lenses still have many inadequacies and problems that need to be resolved. For example, the zooming rate is restricted to be under 2.3, and the existing zoom lenses are only applicable to smaller apertures. The existing zoom lenses cannot perform exposure with wider apertures, and the sense of stereoscopy still cannot be achieved.